


Skylanders Academy: The Engineer

by EZGMR555



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: Tyler is the first human to ever enter the Skylanders world, though at a price. With new abilities, he's now the creator of the weapons and training rooms of the Skylanders. Join him on his adventures through the academy.(ON HIATUS)





	1. Prologue

A young boy sat a workbench constructing a gaunlet for a new Skylander. His black hair stuck out in several directions from the electricity emanating from from his gloves. The glowing purple light from his chest plate illuminated his work, saving him the trouble of turning on a light.

He rubbed the sweat from his forehead that had formed over his pale skin. His blue shirt and gray overalls were grimmy from the oil he used to loosen the gears of his current project.

He was interrupted when he heard the door opened. Turning around, he spotted a tall man in robes with a huge beard and a horned helm enter the room.

"Master Eon," he said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Indeed Tyler," Eon replied with a similar smile. "Indeed it has."

"You've come just in time." Tyler said as he turned back and closed a hatch on the gauntlet. "I've finished up the request."

"Actually Tyler, there's a different reason for why I'm here."

He turned back around, "and what would that be my friend?"

"I'd like to offer you a job."

Tyler blinked twice. "Uh, no offense Eon but," he gestured to all the devices around them. "I already have a job."

"That's not exactly what I mean Tyler," Eon corrected him. "It's something of great honor."

Tyler deadpanned, "what? 'CEO of Sanitation?'"

Eon let out a sigh. "I know you're angry about living a new world stuck with special requirements in order to survive, but this job will definitely change your mood."

Tyler contemplated it before he let out a sigh himself. "Alright Eon, what is it?"

"I'd like to make you not only a student at the academy, but a Skylander yourself."

* * *

**4 years later...**

"Not bad," Tyler said as he observed his new armor.

When agreed to join the Skylander's Hugo gifted him with armor to not only go with the chest plate but to also add maneuverability.  Tyler also had Hugo upgrade his gloves so they not only contained dark energy but also could shoot short energy bursts of it too.

"I see you're enjoying your new armor," Eon commented as he entered the room.

"Hugo really outdid himself," Tyler responded as he kept admiring the armor. "I still can't believe I had to go through all those years of training, but it was a whole lot better than school back home."

"Yes," Eon agreed chuckling. "So, are you ready for your final year?"

"Sure am," Tyler announced before turning to him. "Though I'm a little concerned with the team you've assigned me to."

"Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor?" Eon asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tyler confirmed. "Since I had my own private classes, I've haven't interacted with any of them, but I have observed them. I'm ok with Stealth Elf and Eruptor, but I'm concerned about Spyro."

"Ah yes," Eon agreed, with a look of disappointment. "Spyro has been much of troublemaker these past few years. If only I hadn't filled his head with dreams of the glory of being a Skylander."

"I understand how you feel Eon. You practically raised Spyro yourself," Tyler sympathized. "But if he keeps up this behavior, he won't be able to pass the games."

"You're quite right," Eon concurred before smile. "You are wise beyond your years Tyler."

"I get that a lot. But make no mistake I'm still a kid, since this thing," he gestured to the purple core in his chest plate. "Basically extended my years a LOT."

"While that is true, I believe with your knowledge and skill  believe you might be able to guide him on the right path."

"Well, it wont be easy, but I'll try my best."

"Glad to hear it, I'll arrange for transportation to take you to the academy in the morning." Eon said as he left the room.

Tyler turned back to the mirror and sighed. "It's gonna be a long year."


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets his new roommates.

"Looks like the place," I said as I came to a stop in from of a house. After I had packed up all my things Eon gave me directions to my teams house, which didn't look so bad in my opinion. Walking up, I knocked on the door. A few moments later Eruptor opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he responded. "You Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Eruptor," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake, before inviting me in. "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Thanks," I replied, taking a look at my new home. It wasn't too bad. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a couple of beds.

"Nice place," I stated. "Much better then my old one."

"You won't really like it when you meet Spyro," Eruptor muttered under his breath.

I was distracted from my sight seeing when I heard a popping and smoke sound. Turning around I saw Stealth Elf standing beside Eruptor.

"Whose the new guy?" She asked Eruptor.

"He's the new Skylander that got assigned to our team."

"Names Tyler," I said, introducing myself holding out my hand.

"Stealth Elf," she responded, shaking it.

"So uh, where do I sleep?"

"You can bunk with Eruptor," Stealth Elf responded, walking towards the kitchen.

"What?!" Eruptor called after her. "Why am I the one to bunk with him?"

"I'm right here you know," I deadpanned though I don't think the two of them heard me.

"Because, there's no way I'm sharing my room and also it's better that he should be bunking with you than with Spyro."

"Speaking of which," I started, looking around. "Where is Spyro?"

And as if on cue, he emerged. Came flying through the front door to speak.

"Did some call for me?" He boastfully asked, trying and failing to look cool.

"Were you waiting outside the whole time?"

"Of course! How else could I impress the newbie with a dramatic entrance."

"I'm in the same year as you," I deadpanned along with Eruptor and Elf. I could already feel a migraine beginning to form.

"So pal," Spyro continued, pretty much ignoring what I just said. "What brings you here? You probably wanted to move in when you heard I lived here huh?"

"No, it's that Eon assigned me to you guys," I bluntly stated.

"Oh," Spyro said, standing round awkwardly. "Welcome then!"

"Doesn't feel like it," I muttered, glancing at Stealth Elf.

* * *

"So that's my room," Stealth Elf said, teleporting to one door after another. "And this is Eruptor's room, Spyro's room, and the bathroom."

"This is a pretty nice place you got here," I commented, looking all over the place.

"Thanks, and sorry for the things I said earlier, I just had a long day," Elf said with an apologetic look.

I waved off her apology. "No it's ok, I understand. We all go through some bad days."

She smiled, "thanks."

We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you uh, want something to eat?"

The only response I made was the growl of my stomach.

"... I'll take that as a yes," she said, causing both of us to laugh.


	3. Graduation

I jumped up and caught the sheep Eruptor hurled.

"Nice one!" I said to him before turning to Stealth. "Coming your way Elf."

Using full force I flung the sheep towards her. Using her teleportation she caught it and tossed it towards Spyro though he couldn't reach it as it landed on Hugo.

_"Why is that guy so afraid of sheep?"_

Spyro went tp retrieve the sheep and soon after he began to brag about himself to a group of cadets. Typical.

"If you're all done with the Spyro show can we get back to our game of Sheep ball?" Eruptor asked, frustrated with Spyro's ego.

"Relax Eruptor," Spyro chuckled, "Just giving this cadets a little memento." He bent down and took a picture of his butt.

"Oh please..." I stated, rolling my eyes. "You're just showing off like you always do."

"Yeah," Eruptor agreed, "Nobody wants a shot of your butt."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The cadet said in glee.

Wow. Someone has issues.

"I think you two owe my butt an apology," Spyro smirked as he juggled the sheep.

Stealth Elf sighed, "I got this."

She teleported over, grabbed the sheep, and threw it as Spyro's face.

"Hey! What you doing Stealth Elf?!" She teleported around him and threw it at the back of his head.

"I'm doing this," She replied, teleporting all over and throwing the sheep at him. I couldn't help but laugh along with her as she teleported back to us, giving her a fist bump.

"Can we please get back to the game now? Oh, _'Spyro the Great,'"_ Eruptor asked.

Spyro flew over, "Somebody sure is grumpy. You wake up on the wrong of the volcano this morning big guy?"

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!" He shouted erupting.

Stealth Elf and I quickly moved out of the way as magma rained down.

"Guys, guys, knock it off. We're on the same team remember?" Stealth Elf asked as she grabbed the sheep. "Now grow up and let's get back to throwing sheep at each other."

At that moment, the bell rang.

Stealth Elf dropped the sheep, "Looks like you three just got saved by the class bell."

"So you're forfeiting?" Spyro asked.

"No way!" Stealth Elf snapped back.

"We're just saying you're making us late," Eruptor added.

"Not really," I responded, quickly activating my powers and flying away as a black shadow cloud.

"Hey!" Stealth Elf yelled, teleporting after me.

* * *

"Glad you could make it on time Tyler," Jet-Vac said as I made it to my seat just before the late bell went off.

"Thank you sir," I responded.

As Jet-Vac turned around to write on the board, Stealth Elf teleported into the seat beside me.

"I saw that!" He shouted, turning around to point at her. She let out a scared 'eep' in response. "Cutting it pretty close for your final class Miss Elf!"

Eruptor burst the wall before awkwardly making his way to his seat.

 _"You think anyone noticed me?"_ He whispered.

Jet-vac pinched the bridge of his beak before looking around for Spyro. Who, unsurprisingly, wasn't present.

"I guess your friend Spyro had other things to-"

"Aaand, I'm here!" The aforementioned dragon spoke up as he landed in his seat, checking his claws. "Let's do this JV."

"That's professor Jet-Vac!" the professor responded as he approached Spyro. "And you're late! Again!

He eyed Spyro, "You do realize that once you become a Skylander, you can't guess get by on raw talent. You have to work hard and be an equal member of your team!"

"I'm getting my own team!" Spyro squealed.

I face-palmed, "Oh my god, he never shuts up."

"I'll be you guys 10 coins that Jet-Vac'll give us a pop quiz," Stealth Elf suggested.

"I'm in," Eruptor accepted!

"Alright, but I'll thrown in my own. Pay double if Spyro gets higher than an 'F'.

"Deal," they both agreed.

"Class," Jet-Vac spoke up, "Spyro here, thinks his actions don't affect others. But to show him how truly wrong he is," He quickly pulled out his gun, "Pop quiz!"

I ducked as he fire several, crumple up, pieces of paper at us.

"This is all your fault Spyro," Eruptor growled as he and I handed our coins to a smug looking Stealth Elf.

"Hey, hey! It's not always about me."

"Look at the sky, dingus," I deadpanned, pointing at the message Spyro made in the sky.

**Spyro Wins**

"Alright, so one last pop quiz. Big whoop," he stretched. "I got this."

* * *

As I got ready for the obstacle course, I collected the coins Elf and Eruptor owed. Spyro had somehow managed to earn a 'D'.

Lucky me.

"You ready?" Eruptor shouted.

"Yeah!" I cracked my knuckles.

I ran forward onto the platform, taking a dummy out while jumping over a wrecking ball. Activating my powers, I avoided the blade and re-materialized to strike the dummys.

I kept moving, striking down more dummy before finally making it to Eruptor. The clocked showed a new record.

"Peace of cake," I stretched, before turning around. "Alright Elf, you're up!"

"Go!" Eruptor shouted, activating the course.

Elf moved quick, maneuvering through the spikes and blades. She blocked an oncoming saw before somersaulting over an ax, finishing the course.

She checked the clock, "Yes! A new personal record! You know guys, it's been a lot of hard work getting here but I finally feel ready for the games."

I gave her a thumbs up, "Glad to hear it."

"I'm just pit-balling here Elfy, but why didn't you zip through the course with your lightning speed like Casey did."

Me and Elf deadpanned.

"Maybe it's because I have to use my powers regularly so I can keep control of them?"

"Okay, geez," Eruptor threw his arms up in defeat.

"I thought Spyro would be here for a final practice," Elf changed the subject, looking around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Eruptor responded. "He said he had something more important to do."

"Knowing him he's probably just slacking off or trying to impress the cadets," I added.

* * *

The three of us stood in shock at the party going on in our house.

"Why are all these people here in our house?" Eruptor freaked out. "Are we being robbed?"

I face palmed, "It's a party, dingus!"

Food Fight ran past, shooting tomatoes at a sheep.

"That does explain the festive manner," Eruptor commented.

Stealth Elf teleported in front Food Fight, stopping him in his tracks.

:"Food Fight, what is all this?"

"Duh, your graduation party."

"Um..." Elf looked toward us in confusion.

"Spyro..." I grumbled.

We made our way towards the front door, only for Ka-Boom to block our way.

"No one gets in unless they're on the list." He pulled out a clipboard, "Names!"

"Names?" Eruptor questioned, "You know us, we live here with Spyro."

'I don't make the rules," Ka-Boom replied, "I just enforce them Eruptor. Names!"

"Eruptor! Elf! Tyler!" Spyro suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Welcome to the party?"

"You mean our 'graduation party?' " I muttered.

"Of course! Didn't you get the invite?"

"You gotta check your spam filter bro," Eruptor commented as Spyro led us inside.

"Bro?" Elf responded, sounding a little offended.

"Cool, it's cool," Spyro intervened, "These three are with me. They're VIP's."

Inside, Skylanders and villagers alike were dancing and goofing around.

"You blew off our last practice to throw a party?" Elf snapped. 'We need to be rested and ready for the Skylander Games! You know? Our final exam?"

Suddenly Food Fight appeared out of nowhere, shouting 'food fight' and firing a tomato. Elf and I laughed as it hit Eruptor square in the face. I laughed even hard when another one struck Elf, until she threw it at me.

"See?" Spyro said. "There you go, now you're having fun."

"Just be ready for tomorrow," Eruptor grumbled as tomato paste slid down his face.

" _Psh_ I was born ready," Spyro reassured us.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

"Now relax guys, let's have some fun," He suggested before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed," I stated heading towards the stairs.

"Right behind you," I heard Elf say as she and Eruptor followed.

* * *

I got up pretty early, getting a shower and breakfast. Eruptor and Elf joined me as I got ready to leave. When Spyro did show up we looked around for him.

"Hmm, Spyro's not out here either," Eruptor spoke as approached the front door.

"You checked his bedroom?" Elf asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Mhm," he replied.

She gestured towards the kitchen, "The kitchen?"

"Mhm."

"Bathroom?"

Eruptor grew confused, "We have a bathroom?"

I facepalmed. "Well, I checked the attic, no sign of him there."

"Huh, he must've gone to the games ahead of us," she suggested, heading off to the arena with me and Eruptor following.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "That doesn't really sound like Spyro."

"Trust me Tyler," she responded, "There's no way he'd miss the biggest day of his life."

The three of us stood in front of the stage with Bad Breath and Hex as we waited in the arena. He soon appeared on a floating platform.

"Welcome to your final test. Your opportunity to prove you are worthy of joining the protectors of our universe," the platform settled into a small part of the stage.


End file.
